


Fool For Your Loving

by Bad_Egg



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Masturbation, Mentions of Cancer, Negan (Walking Dead) Being an Asshole, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Non-Consensual Voyeurism, POV Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Egg/pseuds/Bad_Egg
Summary: This one-shot was written for Ash’s 2k Writing Challenge in celebration of her hitting 2000 followers! (flames-bring-a-ton-of-ash.tumblr.com)The prompt I went with was the AU “Best Friend’s Dad Negan”. It’s pretty AU in terms of him having an older daughter and whatnot, but I have based it loosely on events pre-apocalypse too. All characters in this are of age, the girls are probably around 20 or so, so feel free to interpret Negan’s age however you like. A pre-warning Negan is being a complete shitbag. No fluff, some smut, some angst.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alreynolds13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alreynolds13/gifts).



The key slipped into the lock slowly, in an attempt to make as little sound as possible.

Negan had no clue what time it was, but he knew it was late enough for Lucille to be fast asleep and as pissed as a rabid poodle if he woke her up by crash banging his way into the house.

The smell of whiskey and smoke clung to his clothes and he caught the faintest whiff of whatever sweet perfume that dancer had been wearing. The memory made his cock twitch in his trousers as the images of her naked body writhing against him flashed through his mind. Christ he could have fucked that pretty little thing into next week, but the ‘look and don’t touch’ policy in the club meant that no matter how light his wallet got, those girls were off limits. Besides, there was no way in hell he could bring himself to pay for more than a quick tease in a dark room. If he was getting a woman underneath him, it’ll be because she wants him, not the money.

With a metallic clink the door unlocked and he stepped his way into the home he usually shared with his wife, but it seemed for this weekend it was back to being the three of them again. His daughter had returned home from college.  
  


As he shrugged off his leather jacket and hung it on the rack, he found himself wondering where the years had gone. He remembered the day she came into the world like it was yesterday. He was so proud, so fucking proud to call himself a father to such a beautiful creation. Her scrunched up little face had let out a high pitched cry as she was brought into Lucille’s arms and with his wife’s hushed words, Cara soon calmed against her mother’s breast. That was the moment he realised he would kill before letting that little girl get hurt and he would rain down absolute hell on anyone who tried.

Negan kicked off his boots and quietly made his way down the hall towards the living room, adjusting the crotch of his jeans along the way.

“Fuck, I need to sort this shit out.” He whispered to himself and in one quick motion he popped open the top button of his jeans. Reaching down, his hand moved over the fabric of his underwear and he palmed the hardness stirring beneath. A quiet growl escaped him through clenched teeth and he had to stop himself from making any more noise that might wake the other occupants in the house. He paused at the bottom of the stairs and listened for any signs of movement from above.

But all he heard was sweet silence.

A jolt of excitement shot through him at the thought of releasing the built up tension the evening had brought. As he entered the living room he made sure to close the door quietly behind him, granting him the privacy he so desperately needed.

A small lamp let off a subtle glow around the empty room. He wondered if Lucille had purposefully left it on for him. Even when he was out catching up with his boys, acting like a complete shit bag with bare tits swinging in front of his face, she’d still thought to leave a damn light on. He probably could have felt guilty about it if it weren’t for the distraction throbbing between his legs.

He dropped onto the couch, legs spread wide and hand still in his pants. As one hand stroked lazily against his covered cock, the other reached for the remote sitting conveniently on the armrest. With the press of a button the TV flicked on, the picture illuminating the room even more, prompting Negan to switch off the lamp on the table next to him.

He flicked the channel over and searched through the adult catalogue for something downright dirty to get himself off to. He was thankful for the package upgrade he’d taken a few months ago. It had kept him entertained on more than a few occasions when Lucille had spurned his advances to retire early to bed. Which seemed pretty often these days. But right now he could barely bring himself to think straight. The only thing that mattered right now was him stroking himself into ecstasy and imagining himself deep inside any woman who was willing to have him. Who knew, maybe he’d make a fucking night of it.

Eventually, Negan had had enough of teasing himself. He stood briefly to yank down his jeans and boxers and palmed his hard cock instantly as he watched the pure filth currently being broadcast on one of his favourite channels.

It felt so damn good.

His head fell back as he continued and he became so lost in the pleasure that he didn’t hear the quiet click of the back door closing.

_______________________________________

“Jesus, it’s freezing.” Dani said to herself, as she took one last drag on the cigarette between her fingers before throwing it to the floor. She stomped it out and threw her arms around herself to head back inside.

The house was exactly as she remembered. She’d practically grown up with Cara, spending a lot of time here or bringing Cara to her own home after school. But that had all changed when they hit their teens. Dani’s mom had landed a new job a few states over, which meant relocating and having to leave her best friend behind. But that didn’t stop them. She still had every letter she’d received from Cara in a keepsake box, which currently resided under her bed in her dorm room. She couldn’t quite believe her luck when they’d both ended up studying at the same college! The two little troublemakers reunited once again. Only this time, not so little and the trouble usually ensued after one too many drinks.

Cara had invited Dani to stay for the night after she’d driven them both home from campus. It was pretty late when they’d arrived, so much so that the house was silent when they came in and she assumed Cara’s parents had settled down for the night. She was disappointed in a way, as it had been many years since she’d last seen them both. But she didn’t mind, she was sure they’d all be able to catch up in the morning over pancakes and coffee, just like they used to.

The girls had dumped their stuff in Cara’s room and got themselves ready for bed soon after arriving. Despite the long journey, Dani found herself lying awake and it wasn’t long before she was attempting to sleep to the sound of Cara softly snoring away. After much tossing and turning, she’d decided to tiptoe her way downstairs and light up in the garden in an attempt to wind down.

But it hadn’t worked. If anything, the close to freezing temperature outside had made her feel more awake now than ever.

She clicked the door closed as quietly as she could and soaked up the heat that greeted her. The baggy t-shirt and gym shorts she’d thrown on for bed hadn’t offered much protection from the cold, but at least now she could feel herself warming up again.

Her footsteps barely made a sound as she made her way through the kitchen. As she moved towards the light shining through the doorway that lead to the lounge, she quickly realised something was wrong. She could have sworn she’d left the lamp on before she went outside, but the soft glow had now been replaced with a flickering light. Almost like the television was on. She moved closer with hesitation, but she didn’t even need to see the television to know it was definitely switched on. That was all confirmed when she heard the clear sounds, as low as they were, of a female’s erotic moans carrying through to the kitchen.

“What in the hell…” she whispered, thinking out loud as she very tentatively peeked into the room.

But nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

It wasn’t what was on the TV that shocked her, it was _who_ she saw currently indulging in the moving pictures on screen.

It was her best friend’s dad, Negan.

A flood of thoughts and feelings washed over her all at once.

Red hot embarrassment hit first and her jaw dropped as she stared at him wide eyed. She’d never walked in on anyone masturbating before in her life and of all people, why did it have to be him? Here? Now? This was wrong on so many levels.  
  
Next came the confusion. At first she couldn’t quite figure out why he would be up in the middle of the night to do this, but then it dawned on her -  he was probably never in the house at all. She’d only assumed that Negan and Lucille were upstairs sound asleep, but that’s all it was, a simple, and in this case incorrect, assumption.

The awkwardness of the situation hit next. She wanted to say something, she wanted to apologise for being there, she wanted to admit to him that she’d just invaded his privacy on such a personal level, but she couldn’t. It wasn’t as though she could just casually walk in and announce herself, she’d probably give him a damn heart attack. Her only option was to stay in the kitchen and wait for him to finish, maybe then he’d go to bed or even fall asleep in some kind of post orgasmic bliss. She could only hope.  
  
As she contemplated her options, it dawned on her that she hadn’t yet looked away. It dawned on her that she couldn’t and even worse, she realised that some part of her didn’t want to.  
  
His hand smoothly moved up and down his cock in a steady rhythm and she caught the movement of his hips undulating with each stroke. A light sheen of sweat had begun to form across his forehead and she noticed his hurried state of undress. His shirt was open and his trousers and underwear were still around his ankles, as if he was too aroused and impatient to remove them completely. A low groan escaped his lips and her eyes quickly snapped up to his face. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth and his eyes, flaring with animalistic desire, were glued to the screen in front of him. She imagined anyone else in his position would risk looking pathetic, but he was far from it. He looked like an absolute god and she found herself wishing someone would look at her in that way. Like she was about to be completely and utterly devoured.

She clenched her legs together as she felt the flutter of arousal low in her abdomen moving further down between her legs. Her thumb languidly ran back and forth against her bare thigh and she contemplated giving in to her own desire. But her conscience tugged at her. This was wrong, this was Negan, her best friend’s dad, Lucille’s husband, a man she’d known growing up. But now, right now, she was seeing him for the first time as a grown woman and it was positively sinful. She’d never even considered how attractive he was until now and he looked unbelievable the way he was working himself. But she couldn’t bring herself to do it, to slip her hand beneath her shorts and pleasure herself like she so desperately wanted to. If only she could tear her eyes away from him…

Negan’s breaths had become ragged now, his strokes more erratic and his other hand had taken to cupping his balls and gently massaging them.

“Oh fuck baby, that’s it. Fuck yeah.” He whispered and within seconds he was spilling himself over his bare stomach, eyes tightly shut and letting out a muffled groan.

Dani let out a breathy moan at the sight and in horrific realisation she clapped her hand against her mouth almost immediately.

But it was too late.

Negan’s head snapped up towards the doorway and she was unsure whether she had disappeared into the darkness in time for him to not see her. Not that it mattered, with the quiet cursing and shuffling of clothing she could heard from the other room, he had definitely heard her and knew he had been caught with his hands full.

“Shit, oh shit…” Dani’s said under her breath as she leant against one of the counter tops and ran one hand ran through her hair.  
  
All she wanted was for the ground to swallow her whole, but in reality all she could do was think about what she could possibly say in the impending confrontation with Negan.

She was so screwed.

_______________________________________

_Motherfucking fuck, shitting fucking tits._

Negan grabbed his pants and yanked them up quickly, before taking his shirt off completely and wiping up the mess he had just made all over himself.

_Jesus, fuck, be Lucille. Please fucking God be Lucille in there._

His mind raced between embarrassment, awkwardness and a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wondered what Lucille might say if it _was_ her but most of all, he hoped to high heaven he hadn’t just been caught jerking his juices by his own fucking daughter.

He switched the channel to something a lot more innocent, then hit the power button. The room was plunged into darkness and part of him felt like leaving it that way to hide his frustration at the dire situation he’d found himself in, but he figured he best get this over with sooner rather than later. He moved through the darkness carefully and headed towards the kitchen where one of the women in his life was no doubt feeling as awkward as he was right now. Reaching the doorway, he flicked the light switch on the wall just inside and looked up to the figure standing with her arms firmly crossed a few feet away.

“Huh. You are not who I was fucking expecting.” Negan said in confusion. Part of him was almost relieved, at least it wasn’t Cara, but still, there was a complete stranger in his house and she had just walked in on him enjoying a little private time.

“Negan, hey,” She said with a wince and raised her hand to give a sheepish wave. “Dani. Remember me? It’s been a while.”

“Dani? I’m pretty fucking sure I don’t know a…” It had been such a long time since he’d heard that name, that it hadn’t quite registered at first, but a wave of realisation hit him and he then understood exactly who she was. “Holy fucking fuck, Dani! Seriously?!”

“Uh, yeah. Sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I’m as surprised as you are.”

“Yeah I fucking bet you are. Shit,” Negan shook his head at himself and deliberated whether this outcome was better or worse than being greeted by his wife or daughter. He figured it was probably middle ground. Sure as hell better than his daughter catching him, but probably worse than his wife. “so, uh Dani…how’ve you been?”

Dani’s eyes met his and her mouth opened as if to answer, but nothing came out. They stared at each other for more than a few seconds and then he saw a small smirk tugging at her lips.

“How’ve you been? Really Negan? That’s what you’re going with?” Dani asked and it wasn’t long before they both burst out laughing at Negan’s attempt at a casual conversation after what had just happened. Negan brought his finger to his lips through his own chuckles in an attempt to quieten them both down.

“Okay okay, maybe a fucking sorry would have been better. So, if you can, please accept my fucking apologies for what you had to witness in there.” Negan replied, hopeful that she could forgive him for this particularly unusual reunion.

“It’s okay Negan and I promise not to say anything to Cara. She’d probably not let me forget it, like, ever. Besides, it was like a split second anyway, I barely saw anything at all.” She said, but as her eyes averted to the floor in front of her, he distinctly noticed them linger over his bare body.  
  
“Damn, I’m sorry, I’m still standing here half fucking naked. Lemme just…” he motioned to the laundry basket in the corner of the room and made to move towards it.

“Oh no, it’s fine. Don’t bother.”

“Excuse me?” He turned to look at her inquisitively. “Did you just tell me not to put a fucking shirt on?”

A blush quickly rose to her cheeks and she soon began fumbling over her words.

“Oh my god, I didn’t mean…what I meant was it’s fine because we’re going to bed anyway…I mean I’M going to bed…ME…and you’re going to bed…we’ll be going to bed, separately. So you can stay like that if you wanted to. Shit Dani, shut up…” She trailed off and Negan couldn’t help the shit eating grin that was now plastered all over his face.

“You alright there? You seem to be getting all flustered.” He teased.

“Well, yeah, of course I’m flustered! It’s just not everyday you watch your best friend’s father jerk off, I mean come on, I’m never gonna live that one down…”

“You… _watched_ me jerk off?”

“No! No I did not watch you. I just saw you that’s all. I saw you doing it and that was it.” Her face grew redder and he could tell she was trying to keep her composure through her embarrassment. But something about the way she was looking at him made him think she’d just outright lied to his face. He liked to think he was a fairly good judge of character and had become quite experienced in knowing when someone was wavering from the truth – and right now, she’d raised his suspicions that she may have been there in that doorway longer than she was willing to admit.

“Dani?” He asked, his voice more serious in tone this time.

“Yeah?” She responded, looking up at him again.

“I’m gonna ask you a question, and I want you to be fucking honest with me, alright?” He watched a look of worry spread across her face and she began to fidget, one hand reaching up to rub the back of her neck.

“Uh, sure, go ahead.”

Negan’s expression remained calm as he took a step forward and he caught how she straightened up against the counter, suddenly looking like a deer caught in headlights. Surely she hadn’t been watching him? Admittedly he’d be fucking flattered. She had certainly blossomed into a very attractive woman and hell, if she wasn’t Cara’s closest friend, the thought would probably turn him on too. Who was he kidding, it would definitely turn him on and deep down he knew that was wrong. So wrong. So damn wrong it was right. But why would she want to? He didn’t consider himself an unattractive guy, but the circumstances suggested there was no way she could ever see him in that way. Then again, he didn’t know her, not really. The Dani in front of him was a long way away from the girl he once knew.

When he next opened his mouth, Negan made sure that he spoke slowly and clearly to ensure she heard every word.

“Dani. Were – you – fucking – watching – me?” His voice was low, almost intimidating as he contemplated how he might feel if she had been. He wanted to be angry, wanted to lose his absolute shit that she would even dare. But then a familiar throb tugged at him below the waist and he realised just how much he wanted to hear her say the word ‘yes’.

_______________________________________

_Kill me now, just kill me right now._

Dani froze at the question.

She had no clue how to answer, that’s if she could even manage to answer at all.  
  
He’d asked for the truth, for her absolute honesty and after what she did, she felt like she should give him just that. But that would mean admitting to something so wrong and so perverse that she would probably never step foot in the house again. God, she’d probably have to sleep in the car tonight and hope she didn’t freeze to death. But what else could she do? She couldn’t lie to him. She was the world’s worst liar under pressure and she knew Negan, in his experience as a coach, probably saw through lies the kids told all the time. He would know as soon as the word ‘No’ left her lips that she was pulling a Pinocchio.  
  
_You’re totally screwed. Just admit it. Admit what you did and leave._

Dani took a deep breath and exhaled slowly in an attempt to calm her nerves and in a moment of bravery raised her eyes to meet his and prepared to kiss her ass goodbye.

“I’m sorry. But…yeah…I did.” Her voice shook as she said it and she watched as he took a step towards her.

“You did, what?” Negan replied. As if he wasn’t intimidating enough, having him in even closer proximity was downright scary.

“I, uh…”

“Go on.”

“Alright…I watched you.” She couldn’t believe the words had actually come out of her mouth. It felt like she’d heard them in the distance, as if someone else had spoken them, like they were a part of some twisted nightmare.

Negan frowned as he looked at her and nodded his head.  
  
The silence was deafening and she just wanted him to say something, anything, to break it. She was waiting for him to explode, to tell her to leave and never come back, to wake the rest of the household up and make her confess to her crime all over again. But he didn’t explode. In fact, he was so calm it was menacing. But then he moved even closer, planting two feet shoulder width apart in front of her and reached out. Two hands carefully but firmly gripped her sides and she felt herself being lifted onto the counter behind her.

“Woah, Negan, what are you…?” She exclaimed as her hands automatically moved to his shoulders to steady herself and she noted he had moved to stand between her now open legs, his hands pinned either side of her waist against the surface.

“Look, I’m not gonna fucking pretend that what you’ve done hasn’t pissed me off, because it definitely fucking has.” He stated calmly. “But I’m also not gonna fucking pretend that the thought of you watching me doesn’t make my dick solid as a rock, because it definitely fucking does…” And he made sure she knew about it, when he gripped her from behind to pull her core flush against the bulge now evident in his trousers. “So this is what’s gonna fucking happen. I’m gonna forget how pissed I am right now and I’m gonna kiss that pretty little mouth of yours. Then I’m gonna make you cum so fucking hard you see stars. The only thing I ask is that you keep it down and if you want me to stop, you tell me to fucking stop, okay?”

Dani could do nothing but watch his mouth move has he spoke.

_This has got to be a dream. A really wrong, messed up, hot dream._

He was so warm to the touch and she felt herself wanting to grind herself against him even more. This was _not_ what she expected and now she found herself in an entirely different predicament altogether. He had just offered himself up to her on a silver platter, while his wife and daughter were asleep upstairs. She knew instantly she couldn’t do this to them, especially not to Cara. She needed to think straight, she needed to not let the scent of him currently flooding her senses, cloud her judgment. She needed to forget how right it felt with his hands on her or how good his fingers felt pressed against the soft flesh of her ass. She needed to ignore how ready her body was for him and how ready he was for her. She needed to block out the images of him on that couch and how rideable he had looked in that moment.

She needed to push him away.

But instead, her legs wrapped around him and pulled him even closer, the whispered ‘yes’ against his lips giving him all the permission he needed to bring his mouth crashing down against hers.

_______________________________________

  
The next morning, Negan hit the shower before heading down to breakfast, he could already hear an array of female voices carrying up the stairs.

As he got himself dressed, he replayed the events from last night in his head and was still trying to process how they’d ended up rutting like absolute animals and still managed to not wake anyone else up. He grinned at the memory of how hot she looked on that counter…and up against the wall…and flat on her back on the dining table. Shit, that was one of the best fucks he’d gotten in a long time.

The reality of it on the other hand, wasn’t as cool. He’d once again gone behind Lucille’s back and acted like he was attempting to snatch up the World’s Shittiest Husband award. But this time, he’d cheated on her with the most forbidden of the fruits and he was probably now in the running for World’s Shittiest Father too. He wondered just how much of a strain he’d put on the friendship between his daughter and her best friend. He wondered how Dani might handle keeping such a torrid secret from Cara. But he trusted her complicity to keep it a secret. Especially since they both knew, this probably wasn’t going to be a just one-time kind of deal. They were good together, too good and neither one of them wanted to give it up after the little taste they had both got.

Negan made his way downstairs and entered the room where the previous night’s activities had taken place. Lucille was at the stove frying up some more pancakes and the girls were sat at the table, laughing about something in the morning paper.

“Well good morning ladies.” He said as he walked over to the table, picking up a piece of buttered toast from the pile and taking a bite.

“Morning dad, you remember Dani? My best friend growing up?” Cara asked, motioning to the woman sat next to her.

Negan adopted a convincing look of surprise as he looked towards her and smiled in greeting.

“Dani, right, I do remember. It’s been a while…so, how’ve you been?” He echoed his own words from the night before and he was sure she picked up on it. The small talk that ensued was casual and convincing enough he figured. He had to give her credit, she was managing the whole façade pretty well, but he figured he wouldn’t linger too long just in case any tension between them became too obvious. He made his excuses and gave Lucille a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out to the living room to watch some TV. But as he sat himself down, he noticed something white stuffed down the side of the couch, which he could have sworn wasn’t there when he got in last night.

He reached over and pulled out what appeared to be an open envelope with a letter hurriedly stuffed back into it, the paper crumpled and the letterhead showing the name of one of the local hospitals.

It was addressed to Lucille.

He looked towards the kitchen in confusion and questioned why it had been hidden so hastily and clumsily down the side of the couch.  
  
But then he started to read and it all made sense. She must have opened it just before the girls came down for breakfast and panicked in case they saw it and became curious as to what it was about.

The colour drained from his face almost instantaneously and a lump had settled quite uncomfortably in his throat as he processed the information. It seemed he wasn’t the only one keeping secrets.

The letter in his hand began to shake and he took a moment to steady himself as he stood up, the room momentarily spinning.

As he walked back into the kitchen, Lucille had just finished filling up a glass of OJ and caught sight of him in her peripheral. But her face fell as soon as she saw what was in Negan’s hand.

He locked eyes with her and couldn’t even bring himself to look away as he asked the girls if they could give him and Lucille a moment alone. He knew Dani’s eyes were on him as she left, but he didn’t care. All of his attention was focussed completely on his wife.

He walked over to her and leant against the counter, placing the letter carefully on the surface in front of Lucille.

“You’re seeing an oncologist?” He asked and even he noticed how shaky his voice sounded. It was as if it belonged to someone else entirely.

Lucille’s eyes instantly teared up as she looked at him and in that moment, he knew his whole world was about to come crashing down.


End file.
